With the rapid development of mobile Internet technology, the demand for music playing of devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, touch-screen computers, and other dedicated players is increasing high. Currently, in the related art, improvement of playing function is generally realized through sound quality processing, for example, inferior audio files can be processed properly via processing software provided in a device or a dedicated player so as to improve playing quality. On the other hand, playing quality depends on the quality of audio files per se and for instance, genuine audio files can provide the user with better playing effect.
Through clipping, extracting, and other operations performed on parts of audio files, playing quality can be improved either.